


HanCon Halloween Exchange Fic

by fehldrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No beta we die like quares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/pseuds/fehldrck





	HanCon Halloween Exchange Fic

Drops were falling on the grey fabric. Made it look like an even darker grey. Quiet sobs left his throat and were hard to notice because of the heavy rain. He clenched his hands into the soaked fabric and his wet hair was covering his eyes. But it did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Connor looked at his partner, but his vision was still blurry. His hands colored with blood. Hank was laying in his arms and did not move anymore. His beautiful blue eyes were closed, his whole body cold and his skin pale as snow. Connor was not able to stop Hanks bleeding and help was still not in sight could not do anything to help his partner. The only person in his life he has loved more than himself was gone. Forever.

Connor placed his hand on Hanks cheek and stroke over it with his thumb.

“There was so much I wanted to do with you. So much I wanted to tell you. Another quiet sob left his throat.

“I couldn't even even tell you that I love you.” More tears were running down his face. He heard sirens from the distance. Connor hold tighter onto him.

“I love you so much!”

  


What happened next he could not remember anymore. Connor arrived at home, but it did not feel any longer like home. It was so lonely without Hank. It would never be the same again. Sumo walked to the door when he heard someone entering the house. The dog looked curious, but seemed to notice that something was wrong. He walked over to him and looked sad at him, like he would know what happened. Connor got on his knee and stroke trough Sumos fur. It usually calmed him down, but not this time. He got up again and undressed himself while he walked to the bathroom. Connor needed a hot bath right now to get rid of all the dirt and blood.

  


That night he was not able to calm down. He was laying on the bed which was too big for him alone, even with Sumo on his side to support him. Connor wrapped his arms around Sumo and buried his face in the soft fur. Tears were running down his face and quiet sobs filled the room.

“I miss him so much...” Sumo winced and snuggled closer to Connor. They stayed like that the whole night and at some point Connor was so exhausted that he fell in a dreamless sleep.

  


The next morning he woke up by the sound of his smartphone. He slowly unwrapped himself from Sumo and grabbed the phone. He answered the call without looking at the screen.

“Connor?” The brown haired growled when he heard the familiar voice.

“What do you want, Nines?” His voice sounded rough and and sleepy.

“I wanted to know how you are doing. I heared what happened. I am so sorry, Connor. I don't want to imagine what you are going through. I will take the next flight to Detroit. I think I will arrive at the evening.”

Connor rubbed with his hand over his face. He felt so tired and all he wanted to do is going to bed and sleep forever.

“Connor?” Nines asked, because he did not got an answer.

“You don't have to. I'm...” He wanted to say that he was fine, but he knows it was a lie and Nines would know it too.

“Please stay where you are, Nines. I have been gone through this before. I will be fine. Don't worry about me.”

“But I worry about you! I know how broken you were the last time. You need someone at your side. I will come. If you want or not!”

But before Connor could respond to that Nines has ended the call. He sighted and got up to let Sumo out. Then he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Connor was glad that Nines cared so much about him, but he wanted to do this on his own. While he waited that Sumo was done outside, he got dressed for work. He did not wanted to stay at home. It would just drive him insane. His thoughts should focus on something that would keep his mind occupied. So he would throw himself into work. That was always the best thing to avoid taking care of his feelings. Of course Connor knew that it was not a solution for his problem. But it would be enough, so that he would not break again. Hopefully.

  


When Connor entered the DPD everyone looked at him like they were seeing a ghost. Tina was the first one who rushed towards him and stopped right in front of him so he could not go any further into the building.

“What are you doing here?!” She asked. Voice high pitched and panicked. He had never seen her like this before.

"I'm working here. What's wrong with you, Tina?"

"You can't! I mean…" Her LED flickered alarmingly red. "Please go home Connor!" He looked confused at her and then he heard a familiar voice and his blood freezes in his veins and he looked as shocked as Tina.

Connor walked around her toward the voice which he would recognize out of a million voices. There was standing Hank like nothing had happened the day before. The HK800 model turned around and smiled at Connor.

"There you are, detective. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

Connor stumbled forward Hank and his eyes are still wide in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly and looked at Hank from head to toe. This couldn't be happening again.

  


The first time Hank died, he came back. While Connor thought he had lost his best friend and were still grieving, HK800 had just came back from the dead. Connor had a hard time dealing with his feelings, but gladly he had Nines at his side. Like that he was able to get close with Hank again. Even closer.

  


But he wasn't prepared now. In his shock he haven't thought about the possibility of him coming back again.

"My memories got transferred into another body so that I could continue my work." Connor shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you can't come back like that. You… You died in my arms…" Hank saw Connors stress level rising alarmingly high. The android pulled his partner into a hug to calm him down, but it did the opposite. Connor struggled and tried to get away from Hank.

"Don't touch me! You just can't do that! You can't come back like nothing happened!" Hank let him back up a little bit, but placed his hands on Connors shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't wanted to hurt your feelings. I will try my best that this won't happen again." He really means it. Hank has heard that Connor weren't in a good condition when his very first body got destroyed, but how could he know that it hurted his feelings that much? Connor looked at Hank and tears started rolling down his face before he throw himself into Hank's arms.

"Promise me you won't die again! I swear to god, if you die again I'll kill you." He mumbled against his chest. Hank's LED started blinking red at that paradox, but he wrapped his arms around Connor and stroke trough his hair.

"I promise."


End file.
